This invention relates to new and useful improvements in stove constructions particularly of the type used in the home for heating purposes.
Various types of stoves have heretofore been employed and in view of the shortage and high cost of petroleum based fuel, stove designs have been proposed which are arranged to be sustantially air tight so that when closed down, the fire can be held at a minimum. By such process, the amount of fuel consumed is held to a minimum and also the fire can be maintained for long periods without stoking it. These tight stoves have a definite disadvantage, however, particularly when the fuel being used is wood, in that the lack of draft causes poor combustion and the chimney cools to the point at which the smoke condenses and collects on the interior of the chimney. In such conditions creosote is produced and if creosoting is allowed to continue, there will be a buildup of soot. A dangerous condition thus arises since it is possible that the soot will ignite to cause a chimney fire. To overcome this problem, some stove manufacturers recommend that the draft of the stove be opened wide once a day or so to allow the fire to burn hot. Such heated condition supposedly clears out small build-ups of creosote so that a chimney fire will not result.
Another disadvantage of air tight stoves is that when they are shut down, gases can collect in the firebox. Under certain conditions, these gases can ignite with such a force as to blow the stove pipe off the stove and thus create a dangerous condition as well as to produce damage from smoke or fire.